


Sense of Security

by sailorcreampuff



Series: In Which L and Matsuda Are Super in Love [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Teasing, it's cute, theres a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorcreampuff/pseuds/sailorcreampuff
Summary: Shameless, fluffy PWP. Can be read as a sequel to In Just a Moment's Time or as a standalone. L is impatient after a long day of work.





	Sense of Security

The second the main doors are closed for the day and the surveillance cameras have been shut off, L is approaching Matsuda from across the room with a devious glint in his eyes. Matsuda is always the last one out, the last one still gathering his things into his briefcase to work on later. His back is turned, and he gasps when L hugs him from behind. When he twists around and confirms that it's just his boyfriend, he relaxes.

"Haha. You scared me just now, Ryuzaki."

He is seemingly ignorant to of L's intentions, as usual. L leans in and murmurs into his ear, "You looked nice today," still not letting go.

"Oh?" Matsuda shivers. "Oh." It is obvious by the way he gulps nervously that he realizes where this is heading.

L pulls back a little. "Are you anxious? If you are, then obviously we need not partake-"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He says, embarrassed. "But, um... is it really okay if we do this here?"

He turns around to face L, meeting his eyes. Matsuda is obviously nervous, but he is boldly maintaining eye contact. L places a quick kiss on his neck before speaking.

"Actually, that wasn't quite what I had in mind... But then, _you_ sure seem to like the idea." He teases.

"Ryuzaki... There are _cameras_ in here."

"So?" He is trying to kiss Matsuda, again, but is stubbornly held back. Matsuda's hand is blocking his forehead- quite comically, actually- but L frowns in impatience. "What?"

"Somebody could be watching us right now," He hisses, mortified.

"What's the matter with that?" He grins. "Or maybe... that's the sort of thing Touta-san is into?"

" _Ryu-_ "

"I'm only joking. The cameras in this room are off."

Matsuda takes a short moment to process this, then shoots L the angriest-looking glare he can manage. It's so far from intimidating that L has to smirk, just a little. Matsuda huffs, then plops back down in his wheeled office chair and turns away from him.

Oh no. "Touta-san?"

"Hmmm..."

"Are you angry with me?"

"Nooo..."

L spins the chair so he's facing him again. Matsuda is looking down, and his face is red.

"Matsuuu," L whines, using his nickname.

"You're so embarrassing sometimes..."

L squats down to his level and kisses him on the forehead. "I apologize. I just like to see you flustered sometimes."

Matsuda looks up at him. "Wh-Why?"

"It is adorable."

At his praise, the other man squirms in his seat. "Thank... you." He says.

L attempts to crawl onto the chair and settle himself in Matsuda's lap, but during the process he remembers that it is a rolling chair and he nearly tips the both of them over. They are awkwardly squeezed together now, and L is sort of leaning from side-to-side just to stay balanced. He grunts uncomfortably.

"Perhaps you were right. Maybe we should do this somewhere else."

Matsuda nods, and he lifts himself off, stumbling to the floor. So much for trying to be all spontaneous and provocative. L had not been anticipating this outcome, but that is part of why he likes Matsuda. He's so transparent in his emotions, yet manages to surprise him over and over again. He thinks about this as he brushes himself off and takes Matsuda's hand. They walk together to the elevator.

\---

They're back inside his apartment, and L presses him against the wall, kissing him deeply.

"Mmf!" Matsuda's breath hitches, and he shakily runs his hands up and down L's back. Both of them are breathing heavily, and at this point, L's face is thoroughly flushed as well. He looks at Matsuda through half-lidded eyes and smiles. Few people can make him really smile, and Matsuda is the one who does it the most. L gropes him through his trousers, eliciting a high-pitched moan from the other man.

"You're like this just from kissing, Matsu?"

Matsuda squeaks and covers his face, and L needs to remind himself not to tease him so much while they do this. Rather, _complimenting_ him seemed to have the best effect. L leads Matsuda over to his queen-sized bed, and his lover sits down expectantly. He flips a couple lights in the room off, and switches on the bedside lamp, in order to better create the mood. He knows it's a little cheesy, somewhere in the back of his brain, but it doesn't matter. Him and Matsuda love clichés.

"You've been so good for me all day," L says, laying on top of him. "Do you have any idea just how much I've been thinking about you? About rewarding you like this?"

Matsuda gasps, "No."

He pulls his shirt off over his head. "You're so obedient." He kneels down, and nibbles about Matsuda's earlobe.

Matsuda can barely form coherent sentences, and L chuckles a bit under his breath. Sweet-talking Matsuda and praising him turns him on more than anything else. He taps Matsuda's jacket, as if to ask permission, and the other man responds by peeling it off. Before Matsuda can unbutton his own shirt, L gently takes his hand, bringing it up to his lips. He kisses his smooth fingers.

"Allow me."

"A-Ah..."

He's unbuttoning Matsuda's shirt in an agonizingly slow manner, and the poor man is grinding up into his thigh for friction. L trails kisses over his chest, loving how warm and soft he is. Matsuda clutches on to him, one hand going up to fist his hair. He doesn't mind. It's not that Matsuda even likes to cause him pain at all, he just needs to cling to L to stay grounded. He always wants to be as close as possible, L realizes then. How sweet.

Once Matsuda's torso is completely exposed, he gives L a look as if to say that if something doesn't happen _soon_ , he's going to walk to the bathroom and do it himself already. He folds his arms indignantly.

"You're... unbelievably cute, you know?" L says, staring.

Matsuda blinks in confusion. L returns to work, smiling again, and flicking his tongue over Matsuda's nipple. He sighs happily as L traces circles around the other with his finger, and tightly grips his hair again. L briefly worries that his hair might be greasy, but if it is, Matsuda's the one who decided to touch it. He sucks lightly, the way he would on a strawberry, and is pleased to see that both of the rosy buds are now erect.

Matsuda is sensitive, and L can't bring himself to bite him; but he does like to leave a few marks for him to admire a few days after. He sucks around the man's collarbone, leaving a glaring pink spot behind.

"Ryuzaki..."

He looks up. Matsuda's brown eyes are warm and bright.

"You can call me L, if you'd like. Actually, I'd prefer it."

Matsuda's eyes widened. "Are you sure? Um, aren't you kind of my... boss?"

"That's true," He muses. "I'd say this is quite the unprofessional situation."

"Ah..."

"Even if people find out, I don't think it will cause too many issues, though." He moves to Matsuda's ear and whispers, "L is my real name."

He's shocked. "It is?"

"It's L Lawliet." He breathes.

Matsuda's facial expression is overcome with renewed desperation.

"Oh... L."

L is unbuckling the man's pants. He positions himself downwards, then uses his teeth to pull down the zipper. Matsuda's erection is more visible than ever through his boxers.

"L!"

"Hm?" He stops. Matsuda is flustered, but grinning. His chest is rising and falling somewhat erratically.

"L Lawliet..." He repeats, full of wonder. He looks into L's eyes. "I love you."

L forgets how to speak or even _breathe_ for a half-second, before he's blushing and feels a surge of arousal like he's never experienced. He rips off his own jeans before kissing Matsuda hotly, stroking him through his underwear. Matsuda moans beautifully. He knows by now that L likes when he's loud.

"I love you too," L gasps. "So much."

He straddles him, but quickly withdraws to dig around in Matsuda's bedside drawer. As he suspected, he finds a bottle of lube buried under some office supplies. He unscrews the cap with a _pop_ , slips out of his briefs, and squirts some onto his right hand.

"You knew this would happen," L teases him. "You prepared for this."

"Tha-That's not true! I never would have thought that we would be, um..."

"You use it on yourself, then?" He interrupts him. "That's a pretty thing to imagine..." He groans, before he inserts a finger into himself.

Matsuda watches L helplessly as he prepares himself, seemingly shocked over what inevitably comes next. L notices this.

"Are you nervous?" He says.

"Hah... a little. We've never done it like... this, before."

"You mean with me as the one taking it?" He asks, and clenches his eyes shut when he adds a second finger. "It will be fine. I want this." 

He can barely wait any longer, but he doesn't want to be seen walking funny into the office tomorrow by the rest of the team. He scissors himself open, holding Matsuda's gaze.

"It should be fine now," He says, placing his hands on Matsuda's shoulders. Matsuda slides his boxers off without having to be told. L brushes his lover's bangs out of his face.

"Touta... I love you." L says seriously, and smiles.

He eases himself back onto Matsuda's cock, his eyes fluttering shut. Matsuda whimpers, and knowing him, is trying not to come right here and now. L slides all the way down and _growls_. When was the last time he's felt this full, if ever? He understands why Matsuda likes this now. The other man's dick is so thick inside him.

"Matsu."

His lover twitches. "Please, L... I-I'm already so close. Wait a minute, or I won't be able to hold on for much longer."

"You're so cute," He replies. "How does it feel?"

"Mm... It feels... amazing. You're so- ah! Tight around me."

L lifts his hips all the way up, then comes back down onto Matsuda's cock.

"L... I-I can't help it, I need-"

L's arm fumbles up his stomach, and soon they're holding hands, fingers entwined tightly together.

"Me too," L says. "I love you, Touta."

"I love you too," He cries. "L... L."

After slamming his hips a few more times, warmth spills into L, and Matsuda squeezes his hand as he comes with a quiet sob. Seeing his lover's face sends L over the edge as well, coming all over Matsuda's bare stomach. They're both panting for a few minutes afterwards, until L slides off and lays down next to him. They stare at the ceiling. L can still feel some of the liquid in his ass, but he's too tired to care at the moment. Matsuda looks absolutely beautiful.

"Thank you..." L whispers, laying his head on his shoulder.

Matsuda just giggles breathlessly in response and wraps an arm around him, pulling him closer. His chest is warm.

"Of course," He says. "I love you."

L looks up at him with affection. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the promised epilogue chapter! Please let me know what you think, and tell me if there's any errors! I didn't have time to proofread this very thoroughly.


End file.
